Of Foxes and princesses
by Shawa
Summary: Naruto returns after training with Jirayia. multipart. Lemon in future chapters, naruXhina, other pairings
1. Ch 1: Homecoming

Ok here it goes, my first try at a Naruto story. My english isn't that, good so if you spot anything wrong, or arkward phrase construction please tell me.

**Inner voice **(Kyuubi, Inner Sakura, Shukaku... well you get the point. And yes sometimes Inner Sakura is almost as frightening as the two others.)

* * *

_**Homecoming**_

Uzumaki Naruto and Jirayia, also known as the Great Toad sannin were eating sitting on the side of a small dirt road going trough a lush and luxurious forest.

"I wonder if they remember me at all" grumbled Naruto

"Ahh, Dont worry, brat, I'm sure your friends remeber you" replied the hermit

" Yeah but it's been an awful long time, ero-sennin. And i was never that close to anyone in Konoha"

" Look, kiddo , do you think Tsunade, Umino Iruka or, Hatake Kakashi could forget who YOU are? Really?"

"Nah i don't think so" answered flashing his infamous fox-like grin, putting one hand behind his head.

"And your team mate Sakura sure remebers you as well" said Jiraiya, hoping to further boost the young man's spirits.

Naruto's smile instantly disappeared. "Yeah Sakura too."

"Anyhow, we need to get going if we are to reach Konohagakure before sunset. And i know you want to get to Ichiraku' Ramen as soon as possible, so get up, gaki."

Naruto suddenly had a longing look "Ichiraku's Ramen." He shot up, and began to run, grabbing Jirayia by the collar of his coat

* * *

At they crossed the gate, the one of the two machinally entoned his usual question without looking at the two shinobi: "This is Konohagakure, please state your name, affiliation, and reason to enter this village."

"Jiraya, great Toad Sennin, Author of the icha Icha Series and, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha shinobi, returning home after a training trip." Smugly proclaimed the white-haired ninja.

The other guard suddenly raised his head "Naruto and Jirayia?" he asked in surprise.

"Oi, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, It's been a long time isn't it?" replied Naruto.

"Naruto! Nice to see you too!" said the first guard. "Hey Kotetsu, didn't we have something for those two?"

"Oh yeah, Let me see." said the badaged chunnin rumaging in a box placed by his side "Hah here it is! Umm... Uzumaki Naruto and The old hentai that happens to be his sensei are to be sent to my office as soon as they enter the village. Signed Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. Well you heard it, i suggest you two not wasting your time going over there. The Hokage can get pretty scary at times"

"Trust me, i know" sourly said Jirayia and left dragging a protesting Naruto behind him

* * *

Shizune Entered the Hokage's office "Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki Naruto, and Jiraiya-sannin are there to file their report and to coplain about old hentais, but i didn't really understood that one."

Tsunade was watching the village her back to Shizune "Let them enter, Shizune-san."

A fuming Jiraiya stepped to Tsunade's desk "So i'm an old hentai" he screamed

"Yes you are, but that's not what i wanted you two here" replied Tsunade.

"I have important business concerning Naruto, and considering the esteem his father had for you, you need to be present for this discussion. Naruto, you are now 16 and legally adult in this village. As per Konohagakure's adoption law, were you to wish to know your genitor's identity, i would be obligated to reveal it to you. Usumaki Naruto, do you wish so?"

Naruto blinked several times. "My p-parents?"

"Are you ok, gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"I guess, Yes Tsunade-baa-chan, I wish to know the identity of my parents"

Tsunade smiled kindly "Very well, Naruto. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a kunoichi of the Uzumaki clan from the former whirlpool country, she was, at the time of your birth, an highly respected ANBU member and engaged to Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, your father."

A single tear leaked from naruto left eye. " You mean the Yondaime and his fiancee were my parents? What happened to them?"

"Your mother died defending you and her lover during the sealing process that confined the Kyuubi whithin your body. Minato, sacrificed his soul to the Shiki Fūjin to seal the Kyuubi in you. Minato could not could not bring himself to ask someone else to sacrifice one of their child to this high risk jutsu. This is why you have the kyuubi in you, and how you were born and your parents died."

"My parents died for this village. I got beat up, hounded and generally avoided for this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But don't hate your parents, please. If you must, hate me as i am the symbol of this village, but don't hate your parents. They did what they had to."

"You're right, I can't hate my parents. And I can't hate you. And I always loved this village and it's people. Don't worry about me. Is that all?"

"No Naruto, you also have to know that Jiraiya is your godfather. What this implies, i'll let you two sort it out. Also, The house that Minato and Kushina still stands and is held under trust by the Hokage's Office. It is to be returned to their descendants upon the elder's 16th birthday. I know your birth day has gone by, so let me give you the deed to this house. I ask you not to move in it until a few weeks, at it is under repair, as a token of my appreciation of your services and of the hardships you suffered due to the inability of the Sandaime Hokage to care for you in your early years."

"Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan. Can i go now"

"Not yet, I have one more thing to tell you. Since Kushina's passing you are the head of the Uzumaki Clan. That will bring other official business, but it can wait." Tsunade got up from behind her desk and hugged Naruto.

"I hope life will get kinder on you, gaki"

"I hope so" answered Naruto hugging back Tsunade

"Now if you'll excuse me, i have to go." he nodded to Tsunade and Jiraiya and left.

"Do you think he'll do anything stupid?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya

"Nah, he's probalby going to stuff his face and go sleep it off."

* * *

Naruto walked aimlessly in the village, not wanting to go back to his appartement, until he crossed His beloved ramen outlet.

"Maybe A bowl of ramen, or two, will make me feel better!" he tought.

He sat at the bar and yelled "Oji-san! Get me a bowl of miso ramen!"

A pink haired girl that was silently eating a few seats away whipped up her head and looked at the blond shinobi gaping. The cook turned around fuming "Who do you think you are young man?"

"Sorry Teuchi-san, i just was excited to have my first bowl of the world's best ramen in the world in almost 3 years! Could you forgive me?" he said offering his best pleading puppy stare at the old man

"Naruto! Don't look at me like that you know it breaks my old heart to see you with this face on! Yes you are forgiven, gaki. One Miso Ramen for my best customer, coming up!"

"Naruto, you're back! Oh Kami! It's been so long!" said Sakura, still gaping at her former teammate

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you liked ramen!"

"Baka!" Inner Sakura yelled, while outer Sakura just smiled at Naruto.

"Not as much as you do, but i like to come here sometime, To talk with Teuchi-sama or Ayame-chan. They are kind people. In fact most of our class has taken to eating here sometime or another during your absence"

"Really that's nice, but why, I mean the ramen is really the best there is, And i see Chouji coming here also, but that's just Chouji being Chouji. But why you"

"Well it started with this Hyuuga youngster coming in two or three times a week, At first she didn't really talk, but one night where she was alone at the bar i started chatting with her. She said she liked coming to my restaurant because it reminded her of you. Since that day she come regularly late in the evening to talk. And she started bringing her friends, whom it seemed were all friends of you too." Teushi offered as an explanation.

"Really, that's nice of you all" Naruto said striking his usual 'I'm embarassed' pose.

"We really missed you Naruto, life hasn't been the same without you around." said Sakura.

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan and Oji-san" he said as Teuchi served him his bowl. Naruto slurped a wad of noodles and groaned almost luxuriously "Kami, I've missed your ramen while i was gone."

Naruto swallowed another wad of noodles "I've been to Tsunade-baa-chan's office before coming here and she told me thing about my past. It seems my father was the Yondaime Hokage, and i'm the last member of the Uzumaki Clan"

"What? Your father was the Yondaime!" yelped Sakura.

"I had a suspicion about it but i always shrugged it off as it seemed foolish to think that their offspring would have survived the war. It seems my theory was true after all." mused Teuchi

"Theory?" asked Naruto

"You see i've only come across one person who shared your profound love of Ramen, She was named Uzumaki Kushina. Never except you two did I encounter such rabid ramen lovers."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that Orange thing, it has to come from your father's side. It wasn't full blown like you, but you could always find some orange on him somehow"

"I see" replied Naruto as he finished his bowl.

"That was really good Oji-san, but i've got to go, My appartement must be a mess, i've got to clean it up if i want to sleep in a clean bed tonight"

"I'll help you Naruto" offered Sakura

"No it's ok, you don't need to help me, Sakura-chan."

"I want to help you, really"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan"

Naruto opened the door of his appartement and walked inside.

"What? I've been away for 3 years! I tought there would be at least an inch of dust everywhere! It looks like someone cleaned this place yesterday!" yelled Naruto

"Not yesterday, but we did last week. Hinata and me have took turns to tidy up your place while you were gone." replied Sakura

"But why?"

"Because, as annoying and stupid you may be, you are my teammate and i consider you a friend."

"Um, i'm really touched Sakura, but you didn't have to enlist Hinata."

"Ugh you are really dumb you know" yelled Sakura after hitting Naruto in the head. "She enlisted me!"

"Oh. But why!"

"Don't really know. Maybe if you ask her she'll tell you"

"Anyway, thanks for all this. But you didn't really have to. Um, do you want anything to drink"

"Yeah, i think you have some tea in the cupboard over the sink"

"Good, tea will be fine"

Naruto filled a teapot woth water and put it on the stove.

"Sakura, i'm sorry I couldn't bring back Sasuke."

"Naruto, don't worry about that, I've tought about that a lot while you were gone, and i can't have you risking your life chasing Sasuke for ever."

"But i promised you i'd bring him back"

"Yes and I thank you but i realase you of this promise. Naruto I understand now that he is consumed by his dream of killing his brother. And until something changes for him, either Itachi dying, or something else, he won't think straight. Naruto-kun I have been an egoistic bitch to you." Sakura said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Naruto turned around, a hard look on his face "Sakura-chan, I knew you love Sasuke-teme back then, that's why I made that promise. And you know I never back down on my promises. That's my nindo. And even tough Sasuke's judgement is obviously clouded by his need for revenge, I still considere him as a brother. And if the occasion arises again, i'll try my best to knock some sense in him. And i don't think you were an egoistical bitch. A panicked friend, maybe, but not an egoistical bitch, no."

"But you were badly hurt because of me."

Naruto poured the boiling water into cups and grabbed the tea in the cupboard. He put it on a small tray and brought it on a table in the living room section of his small appartement. "Sakura-chan, were Ninja. In fact i'm more than that. What i'm going to tell you must not leave these walls. Understood"

"Ok"

"You remember how Sabaku no Gaara almost killed you during the chuunin exams three years ago? He pulled that because he is a jinchuriki. I am one too. Gaara is the host of Shukaku, the One-tailed racoon. Mine is Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed fox."

"Kyuubi, the demon that almost destroyed Konoha?"

"Yest that Kyuubi."

"But I tought the Yondaime, I mean your father, died killing him!"

"No he died, sealing him in me. Mother died protecting both him and me."

"Oh. That's why my parents told me not to talk to you when i was a young kid."

"Yes, most of the adults of the village hate me for this."

"That's awful. I mean, it's not your fault it was sealed into you."

"Yes, I know, but, I understand what they felt, and i forgive them."

Sakura fiercely hugged Naruto. "That's very noble of you Naruto-kun."

"I try my best. It's not easy. But i have to."

"It's still a shame. I mean people should respect you for this"

"They don't know what it is, Sakura, i can't ask them to respect something they don't understand. And respect isn't given, it's earned. Like I earned yours and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's."

"I see. I still think it's nor fair"

"Life isn't fair, Sakura-chan."

"Unfortunately. It's getting late Naruto-kun. I should be going. Take care of you, please.

"Oh, i see. Well good night sakura-chan"

They hugged and Sakura left.

Next Chapter: Missions, Awkward situations, and naked lake dances?

R&R please.


	2. Ch 2: A New Mission

Here I am again. Part two of my little story, Enjoy

For those who were hoping for the naked lake dance... well sory, there's some mild petting tough.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If i was i would not have to ride in a 14 years old rust bucket. Hope That keeps the lawyers away fore a while

**A New Mission**

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, going over the missions contracted to the village when one of her brows arched. She leaned back in her seat, seemingly thinking. Then she wrote something on a sheet of paper and told Shizune who was pouring over some documents on the other side of her desk "Shizune, i need you to get these people for a mission ASAP."

Shizune perked up "Yes Tsunade-sama, I will do right away."

"Most of them should be at home this early, tough the last three might be at the training grounds"

"Hai Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune before leaving the office.

Tsunade smiled and reached in one of her desk's drawer, grabbing a bottle of sake and a mug, and poured herself a drink. "When the cat is gone, mice dance."

* * *

Naruto was sparing with Sakura, with their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, pointing out flaws in their Taijutsu.

"Sakura don't go at it like a raging rhino, make your every ones of your strikes count, Naruto, you left your right side open there."

Shizune approached the trio "Ahem."

Kakashi noticed her "Oi, Shizune! What brings you here?"

"Kakashi, the Hokage request you and Naruto to present yourselves to her as soon as possible."

Kakashi turned around and adressed his students. "Well Sakura, i'm sorry, but you reard the lady, we have to go"

The two youngsters stopped their sparring and Sakura said "Hai sensei, I undertand."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru knocked on the Hokage's Office door. Tsunade's voice came from inside "Yes, come in please" The pineapple haired Chunnin pushed the massive doors and stepped in the office. "You requested my presence, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked up from her papers, still holding her mug of sake. "Nara Shikamaru. I have summoned you for a important mission, but you will have to wait for the others to arrive before I tell you about it." Shikamaru sighed. "Well that's a drag." A smile crept up the left corner of the Hokage's mouth. "Hai. But i don't like repeating myself. Have a seat, please, the others will be coming in shortly" Shikamaru slumped on a couch in the corner of the office, groaned and closed his eyes.

Temari poked her head trough the doors. "You wanted to see me, Hokage" Shikamaru opened one of his eyes. "Yes, Suna no Temari, i request you presence for an important mission. I understand that you are here at the order of the Kazekage, but Daimyio requested that this get done quick and clean, and Gaara has assured me that should you accept any mission I present you, he would not see any trouble with it." Temari stepped in the office. "Could this have any implication with Kaze no kuni?" she asked. "the failiure of this mission could bring instability to Hi no kuni." replied Tsunade. "Troubled times for Hi no kuni, would mean troubled times for an ally, and i know my brother would gladly offer his help to the village that produced the only one able to mend his soul. I am honored to accept this mission, Hokage-sama." beamed the sandy kunoichi. "Aw man, now i'm stuck on a mission with the fan wielding maniac." Shikamaru droned, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Temari whiped around "Well, well, The lazy ass brain himself. You are in on this too?" Shikamaru got up "Yup. Long time no see Temari-san. Hokage-sama is there any more people involved in this affair" The hokage reclined in her seat. "Patience, young padawan" Shikamru looked puzzled "Padawan?" "Oh it's just a quote from an obscure western movie I once saw." quipped Tsunade.

Tenten, Neji , Hinata and Anko, all arrived in quick succession, and were told that they were still waiting for 2 shinobi before the Hokage would divulge any information about the mission. After a while Naruto and Kakashi made their entrance. Kakashi began began to apologize for his tardiness, only tu be cut by an irritated Tsunade telling him to cut off the crap and shut the hell up.

Tsunade took a few papers on her desk. "Well all are accounted for, so let's begin. The Daimiyo has requested our services for a protection mission. The target is his daughter, Nikkou-sama. She will be in Bananeomachi in two days, for vacation. She wants her father to ler her go with out the cover of his Secret Services. The Daimyo agreed to do so, but is not willing to leave her without protection. This is where we come in. The mission is for you to assume the protection of the Hime, without her knowing so. I you are wondering why i put 8 of you on a "babysitting" job, let me tell you that the Daimyo made himself very clear about the conequences of any failiures of this mission. He has also agreed to put his money where is mouth is, and will be paying for any reasonable expenses you will encounter during themission on top of the usual rates to retain 2 jounin and 5 chunnin and a gennin. Naruto, you are not yet a chunnin legally, but i willmake it so you are remunated at the chunnin rate for this mission and all subsequent missions. Any questions?"

* * *

Hinata raised her hand "Y-yes Hokage-s-sama, Are w-we authorized to make co-ontact with the target?" "Yes, but she must not learn the purpose of this mission, of your affiliation to Konoha. I strongly suggest you all bring civilian clothing on this mission." answered the elderly blonde. "Hai, Ho-okage-sama." "Is trhere any known threat to the target?" inquired Shikamaru. "None that we know of. Anything else?" Asked Tsunade. No one voiced any other concern or question "Well then, Hatake Kakashi, you will assume the leadership for this mission. Kakashi here is the order of mission. Dissmissed" Tsunade gave Kakashi an enveloppe and every one left the office. As the eight leaf shinobi left the Hokage Tower, Kakshi instructed them to meet him at the gates in 3 hours.

4 hours later, Anko was chatting with the two usual guards, Temari was bugging Shikamaru, while Neji, Tenten and Hinata were listening to Naruto while he was telling them stories from his training with Jiraiya. Kakashi approached the group. "Good ever-" "YOU'RE LATE" Naruto yelled. "Um, There was a cat stuck in a tree, and its owner really wanted me to get it back to her. But the cat was not really cooperating you see" Kakashi flatly replied. Anko lifted one brow "Oh really. Why do these kinds of things only happen to you?" Kakashi shrugged "Don't know. Ok let's go. I'd like to get there before sunset.

* * *

The group had been travelling from tree to tree for 5 hours when Kakashi called for a break. "Ok guys, i want to goover the details of this mission. There will be four units, shadow one, that's Naruto and Hinata, Shadow two, Temari and Shikamaru, Shadow three, Tenten and Neji. Anko and me will man Shadow leader. As some of might have notices, i've made the units with a mix of spies and fighters. That's because i want to make sure we don't miss anything, and if something happens i need someone to react fast, so we have on pair of eyes, and one pair of arms on three teams, Shikamaru and Temari, i expect you to act as backup and as dispatch in coordination with me. The units will stay together at all time. And that includes sleeping arrangements." Hinata wet red in an instant, Anko and Shikamaru rolled their eyes at the sight. "You're all adults now, so no one cares. Hinata, your father will not learn about this. Right Neji?" Neji nodded "Alright. The Daimyo has reserved roomes for us in different parts of town so i will find a place for us to meet at night. Naruto you have a room at the Kita Nobane Inn, Neji and Tente, you will be at the Akai Yane Inn, Shitsu no tsuduki Hotel that's for Me and Anko, and the Yoi Suimin Hotel goes to Shikamaru and Temari. Last thing i want you guys to keep your communicators on at all times. Ok guys, break's over let's go we still have 2 hours of travelling to do"

* * *

Hinata was at Tenten's side hopping from tree to tree thinking. "Oh Kami-sama! I'll be sleeping in the same room as Naruto! I must not turn in a stuttering idiot this time." Tenten looked at Hinata "Are you ok Hinata?" "Y-yes Tenten, i'm all right. I was just thinking about tonight." "Oh yeah, you're lucky. Naruto has really become a cute boy since he left. If I was in your place i'd really be thinking about jumping his bones right now. But I still think you cousin's cuter." "NO! I would never do that!" "Aw come on! He's a hunk." "I know that, why do you think I turn in a puddle every time he talks to me? But he loves Sakura-san" "Does she love him? Last i've heard about that she hasn't agreed to date him once. She's probably still pinning for that Uchiua asshole. I think you have a chance, Hinata-chan" "Maybe"

Meanwhile a few paces back Kakashi and Anko were going over the details of his plan. "You know putting Hinata in the same room as Naruto is just torture on her." Asked Anko "Yes, i know, But i asked

Kurenai what she tought of the raltion those two have, and she told me that Naruto helped her become more assertive. In fact when i explained the mission to her, she asked me to do so. Se said Hinata had to learn to fight her fears. From what i know of the Hyuuga, they aren't merry ones, and this might have fueled Hinata's lack of self esteem and Neji's anger. Neji has become better at controlling his anger, but Hinata still has to work on overcoming her fear. This might just be the nudge she needs to set her on the good way." "Meh, either that or she'll be a blabbering mess for the duration of the mission."

Neji approached Naruto who was alongside Temari and Shikamaru. "Uzumaki, you know I will have to beat you to a pulp if you ever hurt Hinata" "Why would i hurt her? She's my friend!" "Whatever, just watch yourself." And just like that Neji sped away. "What the heck was that" "That was the keep you paws off my cousin act." replied Shikamaru "What for?" "Nevermind" Temari rejoined Neji leaving a very perplexed Naruto behind.

* * *

Naruto walked in fron of an quaint little inn Naruto looked up the sign "Kita Nobane Inn. Looks good to me" "Yes." Naruto picked up his bag and went to the door. "Coming Hinata? Or do i have to pick you up and carry you inside?" "I'm c-coming!" Naruto walked inside and went to the desk. Hinata joined him. "There's no one here. Maybe if i yell someone will come" quipped Naruto "That w-would be very rude, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. She spotted a small bell and rung it. "Let m-me do the talk-king, please?" An elderly woman came from a door and greeted the two teens. "Greetings, welcome to the Kita Nobane Inn, how may I help you" "Good evening, we have a reservation for room number 8" "Number 8, Oh, here it is. The reservation has been paid in full, but it doesn't have a name on it. May I ask your names for the record?" "Hy-" Naruto cut her off "Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Hinata." Hinata shot a curious glance at Naruto. The lady whote down their name on in the book and game them a key. "I hope you have a nice stay in our humble Inn." "Thank you Ma'am" Hinata replied."Please follow me I'll show you your room." They followed the innkeeper to their room.

The woman smiled "Here it is. We serve breakfasts on demand. If you have any requests feel free to ask and we'll see if we can tend to your needs" "Again thank you" Hinata replied. The lady bowed and left. Naruto unlocked the door "Hey it's nice inhere don't you think Hinata?" "Yes, v-very much" Naruto walked in and threw his bag on a loveseat that was in a corner of the room. Hinata put hers on the ground by the side of the bed and sat on the bed "M-may I ask you why you t-told the innk-keper yo-our name was Nam-mikaze Naruto?" Naruto smiled "Oh that i just wanted to make sure no one could trace us here." "Y-yes b-but why Namikaze? That's the Yond-daime's name." "Oh that's the first name that came to my mind." "Oh. I see." Naruto sighed "And it was my father's name." "Really? I didn't know there was more than one Namikaze in Konoha." "There might be. I don't know, because, i'm that one's son." Hinata blinked " You are the Yondaime Hokage's son? I tought your name was Uzumaki?" "Yes, but that's my mother name. Maybe the Yon... My father wanted to protect me from abduction threats. Anyway. It's not that important" "M-maybe" Naruto looked at the only bed in the room. A king sized one, mind you, but it still was the only bed in it. "You can have the bed i'll sleep on the floor" Hinata looked around the room noticing the situation too. "D-don't it would not be fair. I'll t-take the floor" "You're sure? I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor. I've brought my sleeping bag in case." "N-naruto. I've seen where you live. Your m-mattress is hard as a sheet of plyw-wood. You've been a-away for a long time, You p-probably havent had a real good n-gight of sleep in years, if ev-ver. I s-should be the one s-sleeping on the f-floor. M-my family can afford to b-buy the best m-mattresses there is." Naruto pondered this for a moment "Well I'm not willing to let you sleep on the floor, and you won't let me too. So i guess we'll both sleep together in the bed." Hinata immediately went crimson "Ok." "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like th take a shower" Hinata went a few shades redder if that's even possible Naruto took his bag and went in the toilet room, closing the door.

Hinata's mind was screaming "Naruto, Shower, Naked. Sleeping together" She shook her head trying to dispell those pleasant toughts "Calm down girl or your head will explode."

* * *

Shikamaru was leaning in bed his eyes closed. Temari was looking at him sitting on a couch. "Hey pineapple head, why was the Hyuuga stiff reading the riot act to Naruto?" Shikamaru onpened one eye. "His cousin is in love with the knucklehead. Almost every one knows it, except him." "Oh." "They'd be good for each other." "You think? I know Naruto enough to know he's not my kind of man" "oh yeah what kind of man do you like" Shikamaru asked, smirking. Temari got up, and on the bed her face inches from Shikamaru's "I don't know, handsome, brilliant procrastinators might be my type" She pecked his lips "Oh yeah? Funny, I happen to have this liking to tall feisty blondes" Shikamaru said before kissing her back. Temari moaned "We're on mission remember." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Troublesome woman" Temari let her weight rest on the ebony haired boy "Mmm that's why you love me. Don't you?" She kissed him pasionnately, their tongues waging an epic war for domination until their breath gave out on them "You think they'll notice soon" Temari Asked. "Maybe, but ta this point i wouldn't mind. I don't think your brother would mind seiing us together, altough i'm sure Neji's number will be small fry compared to his. And i think the people in Konoha forgave Suna for the incident that happened between our villages." "Shut up and kiss me" They resumed kissing.

* * *

Footnotes:

I have a general plan of where I want this story to go, but sometimes i get sidetracked. i wasn't planning to reveal Shikamaru's relation like that, In fact the original mission I envisionned is far from wht i put in here, but hey, it seemed like a better idea. See i' getting sidetracked again. Anyhow.

So for now it's all. Hope you liked it.


	3. Ch 3: Sleepwear and Friendship

Haven't seen the copyright-ninjas lately. Good. Because i don't own Naruto or any part of his universe.

**Ch 3: Sleepwear and Friendship**.

* * *

Darkness was rapidly falling on the small village. The two jounin were scouting for a meeting point for them and the others to use at night. Kakashi was wearing a dark green hawaian styled shirt with black cargo pants, while Anko was wearing a black tank top with tan cargo pants. Anko spottes a small park woth lots of trees in it. "Kakashi, look. I think this is going to be just what we need." "Mmm, It's the best spot yet. Yeah that will do it. I'll call the others."

* * *

Neji and Tenten were meditating while waiting for their mission leader to communicate with them. Tenten onpened her eyes "Neji" "Yes" The Hyuuga prodigy replied, his eyed still closed "Did you really have to pull the i'm going to hurt you if you hurt her routine on Naruto?" Neji sighed and opened his eyes. "Yes Tenten, it was necessary. Mu duty to the clan as the first born of the branch side is to protect the eiress of the main side. That means emotionally and phisically." Both shinobi's communicators crackled to life. "Shadow two do you read.?" "Yes Shadow leader." replied Tenten. "Ok we have found a good meeting place. It's a park near the center of the town. There's a bakery in front of it. I want you to locate it before Target's arrival." "Hai Shadow leader." She turned to Neji and explained him the situation. Tenten got up, and streched her back. "Well looks like we're free tonoght. I'm going to take a shower. Oh an Neji, Hinata is a big girl. Naruto will only do something with her if she whishes so. Hell i think she'd pratically need to rape him before he'd notice anything." Tenten chuckled and went in the bathroom, gently closing the door..

* * *

Hinata had just recieved the same instructions from Kakashi and wondered wht to do next. Finally she figured she would have time to change into her sleepwear before Naruto would come out of the shower. She rummaged trough her pack to fish out a pair of loose boxers and an old t shirt several sizes too large for her. Shooting a glance at the bathroom door, she proceded to strip down to her undies and removed her slip and stepped in her boxers. Just as she was about to put her t-shirt on Naruto barged out of the bathroom. "Hinata-chan have you heard form..." Hinata squealed, as Naruto shot back in the bathroom. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I should have asked first if you were decent. I'm so sorry." "Hmm. I-it's n-not your f-fault N-naruto. I should have been more c-careful." She sais as she finished putting on het t-shirt. "You c-can come out now" Naruto opened the door only wearing long orange pants. "I'm really sorry Hinata. I didn't want to intrude on you. I'm not used to live with people" "Shh, Naruto, I understand, I already told you it was ok. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it." she said folding her day put them in her pack and fished out a book. She sat on the loveseat and began to read, one leg dangling at the fron of the couch the other one stretched on the lenght of it. "Kakashi told me about the meeting point. He also said that we were free for the night." Oh ok that's nice." Naruto climed on the bed. Having nothing to do he settled on watching Hinata read "Damn she's got a great figure. No wonder i never noticed, i've never seen her without a coat on." he tought to himself Naruto noticed a wide curtain on the back wall of the room. He got up and opened the curtain to discover a sliding glass door leading to a large terrace sitting on the roof ot the first floor. "Look Hinata!" Hintata looked up upon Naruto, who was still facing away from her. "There's a neat terrace outside, that's perfect for practicing my katas!" He got out the door and began a series of forms. Hinata was still looking at him. "His movements have become much more precise. That must be due to Jiraya-sennin's training." she tought. Thing went like this until Hinata went to sleep. About an hour later, Naruto went to bed being careful not to rouse Hinata in her sleep

* * *

_Warning: the next segment is higly sexual in nature. Feel free to skip it._

Temari and Shikamaru were still in bed, holding each other when they recieved Kakashi's message. Temari lifted herself up from Shikamaru's body. "So, we've got nothing to do tonight, do we" She asked her lover. "Oh i've got a few ideas already" he said as he turned her over "Oooh i love ideas" she said as he was kissing the base of her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head while he fumbled with the ribbon holding her kimono closed. She arched her back giving him acces to the giant knot which he untied in a hurry, revealing her fishnet tanktop. She streched her arms allowing Shikamaru to remove the flimsy garment. He then hungrily sucked one of her nipples enticing a lustful moan from the blond kunoichi. "Aaah, Shika-chan!" she gaspe as he began toshower her belly with kisses, toying with the elastic band of her panties. He stopped his ministrations long enough to look at her eyes and asking "May i?" Her sole response was to grab his head and push it between her tighs. Shikamaru grabbed her panties at the side of her hips and yanked them down. He then latched his lips on her labia, making her moan even more. He continued doing this for a while, until his mate lost patience and yelled at him "Quit fiddling around and suck my clit will you!" He looked at her, smiled and said "women, what ever you do it's never good enough." Temari groaned, exasperated and aching for release. Shikamaru chuckled and finally gave in to her demands. The girl emmited several throaty groans , her back arching, "Oh yes, that's it. It's coming. Don't you dare stopping. Yes, yes, YES, OH KAMI-SAMA YES!" shie whined, her orgasm approaching fast. Shikamaru inserted one then two fingers in her, sending her over the edge, her head thrashing from side to side until she suddenly went limp. Shikamaru climbed back on her. "That. Was. Good." she uttered. They held each other for a few moments, until Temar, having recovered a little started un buclking her lover's belt. She then threw the brunette boy on his back and removed his pants and underwear. "Round two, lazy boy" she said, smiling to him. She then grabbed his rock hard penis and impaled herself unto it. Shikamaru groaned. "Oh yeah." She began to move finally finding a rythm that suited them both. "I love you, Shika-chan." "Me too" "I'm coming, love" "Me too" Both groaned, and finally collapsed. "Like i said, I like ideas."

* * *

Dawn was making itself known, shining trough the sliding glass woke up with a stange feeling. He looked down to see a mass of blue hair. He figured the girl must have shifted during her sleep, because she was now hugging him, her head resting on his chest. Naruto smiled to himself, and extirpated himself from under the sleeping girl, hoping not to wake her up. Suddenly she mumbled "No, dont leave" but didn't wake up. He then proceeded on the terrace to train. After a few moments Hinata also woke up. Opening her eyes, she waathed Naruto as he was sparring with a kage bunshin. Se sighed and went to the shower. Naruto had noticed and figured he could finish his set of katas before she would get out of the shower, wearing a white dres whith lavender lillies on it. Once he finshed that he went inside, and waited as patiently as it was possible for his current teammate to exit the shower. When Hinata left the bathroom, a cloud a mist following her, she asked him if she had been too lon, to which he replied that it was nno biggie. He went inside, and got the shower. Then his mind went in overdrive. "I havent slept this good in years, i wonder if it's the mattress as Hinata said it would, or the position we woke up in. One thing is sure, i never felt that good in waking i should talk to her about it. Bu then again, I don't want to embarass her again, not after last night. I need to talk to someone about this. Not the girls, I don't know them that much, and girls are too weird anyway. Neji would probably try to rip me to peices if he knew about last night. Kakashi's nice, but he's a pervert. Well that leaves Shikamaru out. I'll try to talk to him before the end of the week."

Hinata was humming a song to herself while tidying the room before Naruto woult come out of the shower. She was thinking about that weird dream she had before waking up. In her dream, Naruto was the Hokage, she was his wife, and everyone was happy, until out of nowhere her dream-naruto gave up all hope and left her and the village to do god knows what. "Naruto isn't like that, Even if we don't end up together, I know. No. He WILL be Hokage one day. My Naruto-chan would never give up. But then again, if I never squash my fear of him rejecting my love, he will never MY Naruto-chan. He'll be someone else's husband." The sound of the bathroom's door opening halted her train of tought, and she looked at him. He was handsome. Not Handsome as her father was, of Neji. Her father was all about grace, a common trait among her clan. Not like Kakashi either. The ex-ANBU was good looking alright, but it was a deliberate effort. Naruto, of the blonde unruly hair, Naruto with the whisker-like scars and that oh-so adorable foxy grin. Naruto, whose energy and determination knew no limits..." Hey Hinata are you ok? You're becoming red again!" Hinata snapped out of it. "Oh. Um... I'm ok." "You sure?" She smiled at him. "Yes Naruto. I'm fine really." "Yeah right i was 'overheating' again" She tought to herself. "Oh well, I'm hungry. You want to come with me and try to find a joint where we could grab something?" "That would be perfect." "Good! Grab your things we're going out" Hinata did not budge and looked at him like he had grown a third arm, or something "Is there something wrong" "N-Naruto, do you remeber Kakashi-sama telling us that we were to go in civilian clothes?" Naruto looked at the floor "Um. Yes, but those are the only clothes i own." "Oh, I'm s-sorry N-Naruto, I d-didn't wa-ant to embarrass you, I didn't know." Naruto immediately flashed her a toothy grin. "It's not your fault. I just didn't really need more clothes until now." he said. That was true, he liked his new outfit, and didn't really need more clothes. Then again, few people would want to sell him any back in Konoha, but she didn't need to know that. He didn't want pity. Especially from the few he considered his friends. It had been hard enough to talk with Sakura about that. "Do you have enough money to buy a new one? Because i'd be glad to help you if you could not" Hinata offered, wrecking Naruto's train of toughts. Naruto reached in his pocket to find his froggy wallet. He opened it, and found he did have enough to eat all week, but buying clothes was out of his reach. "I can't afford new clothes right now. But I don't want you to ruin yourself for me"he said swallowing his pride. Hinata was still smiling kindly "Oh, d-don't worry about it. L-lets go eat something and t-then we'll get you a new outfit. I-I understand you not w-wanting me to ruin myself, but even if it wasn't f-for this m-mission, I-I'd glad-dly help y-you. I-I think of you as-s a f-friend, a-and I-i like t-t help m-my friends. D-don't you c-cons-sider m-me eno-ough of a-a fr-riend to l-let m-me help y-you?" Hinata uttered, her fear of rejection barely contained. Naruto suddenly had a flashback about his talk with Sakura, especially the part about Sakura saying that Hinata was the one who started tidying up his appartement while he was gone, something that, at the time, hat flown miles over his head, and something clicked in his mind. He looked at Hinata, images of Sauke and him flashing trough his mind. "I'm sorry Hinata" she held her breath "I never knew you considered me as a friend. I'm not used to having friends. I m-mean I have Sakura, and all, but even that, it's not like having a true friend. And Sasuke, he's like... Ah hell i don't even know how to define how i feel about Sasuke anymore. But someone willing offering me his friendship, it has never happened. Thank you Hinata-chan. For offering me your friendship, for Saving my life back on that mission, for maintaining my place while i was gone." Hinata's eye shot wide open "B-but how d-did you learn about th-that?" "Sakura-chan told me. But i guess it didn't register until now. I'm sorry i should have thanked you earlier. I'm glad i can count you as one of my friends Hinata-chan" he said smiling before hugging her. Hinata went redder than ever, her insides melting and her mind humming. "Hinata-chan, you're sure you're ok? Your face is all red again" Naruto asked her, releasing his bear hug and looking her right in the eyes with concern. "Mmm" she mumbled loosing herself in his beautiful blue eyes. Naruto looked made a quizzical face then smiled. "If you say so." His stomach grumbled and he smiled sheepishly. Hinata snapped out the warm and fuzzy place her mind had gone, and giggled at Naruto's discomfort. "I-I think your stomach has made it's point clear enough. Let's put s-some food into you and then we'll buy you some c-clothes." She smiled at him, amazed at the fact that her stutter was not as bad as usual. A fact that completely went over Naruto's head. But then again she loved him like he was and that was one of the thing that made him so dear to her heart.

* * *

Footnotes:

Yeah, i know Tenten and Shukamaru's romp in bed seems out of left field but i need that to happen for this story to work. Anyway, hope you like it. Because this is becoming a longer story that what was planned originally. Please R&R, any constructive citicsm is gladly welcome.


	4. CH 4

I deeply apologize. I've been awfully busy for a while. This story is still ongoing as my schedule permits.

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Light. Birds. Temari was slowly coming to the world, still being spooned by her lover, who was still deep in slumber, his face nuzzled un the back of her head. She got out of the bed, trying not to wake her boyfriend. She then got in the shower and washed herself. She got out of the shower and put a terrycloth robe on before climbing back in the bed. As usual Shikamaru was still sleeping. The sand Kunoichi snickered and held her mouth right next to the boys ear and nibbled on it. Aright as he began to rouse she screamed "WAKE UP". The boy shot up, intantly getting into a fighting stance beside the bed. Realizing there was no immediate danger he rolled his eyes and got in the shower.

"So, What's the plan for today?" asked Temari to her boy friend

"Don't know" He hollered back. "Call Kakashi, he'll tell you."

* * *

Having just finished breakfast in a small eatery, Hinata and Naruto set out to find some new clothes.  
After reaching the town center they found a small boutique that had some items that Naruto found interesting on display. A few minutes after Hinata brought Naruto a black t-shirt with orange piping long the shoulders and navy cargo pants.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to try these" she asked.

"Yeah sure i'll try them Hinata-chan" He went to the changing rooms in the back of the shop and got out a moment later wearing the garments.

"What do you think Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm not the one who will b-be wearing it. I can't d-decide if you like it o-or not N-Naruto-kun" she replied looking at her feet.

"Hinata-chan! I love that orange suit. That shows how bad my taste is with clothes. If i asked you opinion, it's because you have good taste, and i'm sure i'm not going to walk out of here looking like a clown" He said. Hinata's cheeks took on a rosy tint.

"You think i-i have a good fashion sense?" she asked, surprised at Naruto's admission.

"I know nothing about fashion, but i think your stuff looks good. Come to think of it would you like to help me choose a new wardrobe when we go home, Hinata-chan?" he rambled on. She loked at him as straight in the eyes as she could muster.

"I will gladly help you with that Naruto-kun" she replied smiling at him.

"So does it look good or not" He asked.

"Yes it looks nice on you Naruto-kun" she replied.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were seated at a the terrace of a restaurant when they spotted Kakashi and Anko strolling down the adjacent street. The younger couple motioned for the older ones to join them. Which they did.

"Neji, Tenten, nice to meet you. Anko and were about to get something to eat, did you two have something?" Kakashi said.

"Not yet. We were talking about the reason of our presence in this town." replied Tenten.

"Aah yes, that. It seems that our package will be coming in around noon, that's only a few hours from now. Should we arrange a meeting, Oh fearless leader" Anko asked her teammate, smirking. Kakashi stared flatly at the snake nin

"Yes, Oh slithery one, we will have meeting. After we eat."

After their meal the four shinobis went to the park that had been designed as their meeting point and called the other on their communicators. Once they arrived Kakashi set out his plan for the coverage of ther target.

"As i see it there is two ways to accomplish our goal here. One has having Shadow one two and three criss-crossing the package's path while remaining unnoticed while we stand on standby on the roofs.. It's risky. While the package has no ninja training, she might notice you guys and figure out something. That would mean the failure of this mission. An other plan i have come out with is having all four of us on the roofs covering a sector of the town. Should the package be in one sector, the others would remain at the border of their sector closest to the occupied sector. This plan also has it's drawbacks as backup would be longer to arrive, should any need arise." he explained.

"One of us could become friends with her. That would provide permanent cover." offered Naruto. "It's an idea that has some merits, Naruto, but for that plan to work we would need to prepare background stories, and we don't have much time for that. And with such short preparation, our stories would mix up, probaly leading to the package suspecting our true motive." Shikamaru replied.

"That's plausible Shikamaru." agreed Kakashi.

"There's no need for any complicated stories, we would be Konoha nins on vacation. Pretty much play ourselves, and go with the flow." Naruto reaffirmed.

"That could work, Kakashi-san, Altough we are known for our relentless mission planning, We sometimes send our people on vacation." Anko said, in support of Naruto's bid.

"Mmm, That's true." replied Kakashi.

"My informator at the palace sent me a message this morning stating that the package would be staying at the inn i sent Naruto and Hinata. We all know that you can make friends fast, Naruto. And Hyuuga or not, You Hinata have been praised by all your peers for your kindness. What do you think Shikamaru?" Said Kakashi.

"If set up this way, it could work. And if it backfires, the package refusing Naruto and Hinata, even if i find that hard to believe, that leaves the door open for both original options. Even more it favors option A, as our presence in town would be explained." Shikamary analysed out loud.

"Now we need to explain why Hinata-chan and Naruto are sleeping in the same room" Neji submitted. "Oh t-that's alread-dy done. You see The innsk-keeper was being n-nosy and Naruto-kun t-took o-on himself to say we were a c-couple." Hinata said, affraid to look at her flabbergasted cousin. Tenten put her hand on Neji's shoulder

"Neji-kun, They did what they had to do to remain concealed."

"So... You two are not together, right" Neji said looking pointedly at Naruto.

"No we're just friends, Neji, that's all really. I mean i... I really like Hinata-chan as a friend, but really we're not together, i assure you" Naruto rambled on.

"If you say so." Neji flatly said.

"You guys are finished? Because i'd like to know what we can agree on" Temari asked getting slightly irked at the exchange.

"Well I say we take Naruto's plan and advise later if it fucks up. Agreed?" Kakashi asked. All agreed

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Kita Nobane Inn, the fire princess was registering at the entry desk. "Hi, ma'am, i have a reservation for a room" the princess stated.

"Yes, under what name is it?"

"Ichiro Nikkou"

"Ah yes, i see. Unfortunately the room you had asked for is currently occupied, but we have a suite we could rent to you without any rate increase. Would that satisfy your needs?" The lady inquired.

"Very much. Do you know if my neighbours might cause trouble.?"

"I don't think so, the only neigbour you will have is a young couple. They seem to be nice persons."

"Very well, I will take your offer, thank you"

"Follow me please."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata went back to their room. After a while hinata told that she was going to try the bathouse the inn had in the back of the building.

Moments later Hinata was enjoying the silence in the small bath. She wasn't one for public baths, given her shyness, but she did enjoy them once in a while, alone or with some of her closest friends from the konoha eleven. Once in a while, Tenten or Sakura would bring her to the baths in konoha, early in the morning, before they'd go their separate way for training or what ever they had on their agenda at the time. But right now she was alone and enjoying it. She was thinking about Nothing, fleeting toughtd going trough her mind, when someone made it's entrance in the room.

"Oh i'm sorry, i didn't think there was anyone in there." that person uttered. Hinata looked at her, surprised at the intrusion, while rapidly covering her breasts with her arms. The intruder, a tall girl, 6 feet tall, was sporting long fire red hair going down to her lower back. When Hinata recovered, sensing no danger she told the girl that it was ok.

"My name is Ichiro Nikkou" the girl said setting herself across Hinata.

"Greetings, I-I am Hyuuga Hinata" the lavender eyed girl replied offering a small smile at her counterpart.

"Ah yes the famous Hyuuga clan from Konohagakure." Nikkou stated.

"How d-do you know of us, m-may I ask?" Hinata asked unsure of Nikkou's intentions. The princess fidgeted then declared

"I uh, work at the protocolar services for the Daimyo, and sometimes we have to deal with some of your fellow clansmen. I'm on vacation right now. I apologize. I did not want to embarass or frighten you Hyuuga-san" Nikkou explained.

"No need for apologies, Ichiro-san, it is just a normal for us Hyuugas to verify the intentions of people unknown to us. Our kekkai genki is precious to our clan, our village and this country to make sure that it does not fall into wrong hands." Hinata replied, going through the text each Hyuuga was taught first and foremost before even entering grade school. They had her practice it so much that she didn't even stutter saying it anymore because it hat decome an automatism.

"I assume you have a room in this inn, Huyyga-san?" Nikkou asked.

"Yes. My b-boyfriend a-and I a-are currently on holid-day. A-and a few of our f-friends are ac-companying us." Hinata replied.

"You can call me Nikkou if you wish so. I don't like when people get all honorific over me. I get that enough at the office." Nikkou offered.

"Only I-If you call me Hinata." the young ninja countered. "Then it's settled, Nice to meet you Hinata-san" Nikkou said.

"Nice t-to meet you t-too, Kikkou-san" Hinata said.

"I'm wondering, Hinata-san. If you are a Huyyga, from Konoha, then you must be a ninja, am i right?" The princess asked.

"Y-yes I am"

"What is it like?"

"Well it is t-training first and foremost. Ninja must always b-be ready for missions. And we need to keep i-improving ourselves. Then there are the missions, Most are long and boring, like border patrol, but one must not let it's vigilance down."

They talked like that for an hour. Hinata was now sure of the identity of her interlocutor.

"Nikkou-san, i am sorry b-but i have to go. If I do n-not go and see what he is d-doing, my dear b-boyfriend is entirely c-capable of b-burning this place d-down." Hinata said to the her counterpart.

"That's ok dear. Are you two doing something this evening?" Nikkou asked.

"Hmm. I-I, We did not plan anything yet. L-let me talk to N-Naruto-chan f-first then we will a-advise." replied Hinata.

"Perfect. I am in room 8. I do not think i will stay much longer in here, so feel free to knock on my door to inform me of your plans." Nikko informed the Hyuuga.

"R-room 8? We are in room 7. Good. I-I will be meeting you later. Farewell."

* * *

Hinata got back to her room, but did not see Naruto in it. She wen to the patio door and saw him here, practicing. He was shirtless. She took a moment to admire his body, then reluctantly opened the door.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked to get his attention. He froze then looked at her. Her hair was still wet and she was dressed in one of the hotel's terrycloth bathrobes.

"Hi Hinata-chan" He said cheerfully.

"I hope your bath was good." Naruto enquired

"Yes it was, t-thank you. Naruto-chan, I-I met the Nikkou down at the baths. And we a-agreed to do something t-together this afternoon." she said.

"Nikkou? Who's Nikkou?" The jinchuuriki asked.

"She is the package, Naruto-kun" she replied.

"Ooh, yes the package. Well that's perfect. Hope you two have fun this afternoon." he said cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun, I would like you to come with us tonight." Hinata pled.

"Really, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Yes I would love it, Naruto-kun" she replied.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. I was thinking you might want me to go with you." he said.

"Why would i forbid you to come with us, Naruto-kun. You are my friend, and I like to spend time with you" Hinata replied.

"Well, I don't know that much about etiquette and all. I just don't want to embarass you or disgust her." He said.

"N-nonsense, Y-you are com-ming with us. D-dont worry ab-bout etiquette. Just f-follow our lead, and ever-ry thing will be fine. Think of it as a t-training for y-your dream, will you?" she replied.

"Hai, you're right! I will do my best to learn proper manners." enthusiatically proclaimed Naruto. He then looked pensively at his teammate.

"Um, Hinata-chan, what about my clothes?" he asked.

"Your clothes?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I mean the clothes you helped me buy are great, but will they be ok for tonight?" he asked again.

"Y-yes, Narut-to, they will b-be perf-fect" She assured the young man.

"Phew! This stuff has already put a dent in Gama-chan."he replied, obviously relieved.

"Gama-chan?" Inquired Hinata.

"Yeah, That's my wallet's name" Sheepishly answered Naruto. That made his secret admirer smile.

"Well, I will inform Nikkou-san that we will meet her tonight, at the park, then we will ask the innskeper if she could assist us in finding a restaurant.." she calculated out loud.

"Hai." Narutto said, nodding once.

* * *

After Hinata went to Nikkou's room to deliver her plan for their meeting, both Konoha nins went down in the inn's lobby to seek out the innskeeper. Fortunately for them she was at the desk, knitting.

"Excuse m-me, Yadoya-san, b-but do you hap-pen to know a good and a-affordable r-restaurant in this town?" Inquired Hinata.

"Yes, There's this small student cafe my daughter likes to go to that has some great meals." the lady replied.

"That will be very nice, could you please ask them for a reservation for three?" Hinata asked.

"It's a pleasure, my dear" the lady replied.

* * *

Later that night Hinata and Naruto joined Nikkou in front of the restaurant. It seemed like a small cosy place wich suited the three youngsters. Hinata had a small white dress on with lavender floral prints on it. Naruto was wearing the outfit he had bought earlier. Both had running shoes on.. Nikkou was sporting a dark blue camisole over a black skirt. She had sandals that matched her top. After they made the usual salutaions, they entered the restaurant and were seated at a table at the back of the establishment.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes?"

"Our informants have spotted the Daimyo's daughter alone in Bananeomachi, A small mountain resourt village in Fire."

"Wery Well. Inform Sasuke-kun that he and Kabuto-san are to go there and capture the princess. She must not be harmed. The Daimyo will surely pay us a small fortune for the return of his daughter"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Ku ku ku ku"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Hinata and Nikkou were having a good time in the small cafe. Around a good meal, no ramen, much to Naruto's dismay, and a bottle of sake, courtesy of the princess. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Anko were watching them, hidden on a roof across the street.

«Looks like the gaki's plan may work after all.» Anko stated.

«I've learned to never underestimate Naruto-kun's ideas.» Kakashi replied.

« I've got to say, so far he's surprising. My guess would have been for the Nara kid to be the natural leader amongst them. »

« Hmm. I'll admit Shikaku's son is a highly skilled prospect. After all he's already an unofficial staff in the high command structure. Hyuuga Neji could have been a leader too, He's already a Jounin. But this group of ninjas semm to like to do their thing their own way, regardless of rank or structure. »

« How come. I mean i've hard som stories about the Konoha Eleven, but They seem much closer that thheir repors indicate. »

« Hmm It seems that Naruto's focus is driving them. »

« But how? Naruto hasn't been with them for a long time. »

« Somehow they have learned that Naruto would be training with Jiraya-sama. That fact appears to have driven them to double their efforts in training to avoid being left behind by their classmate. Naruto has become the benchmark to which they measure themselves, to put it bluntly. To explain you the intricacies of the dynamics in this group would be, as the naras say it so well, troublesome. »

« I see. »

« The package seems to be getting a little tipsy. »

« More like drunk as a skunk to me »

* * *

« You know Shinata, your boytoy here sheems to be plenty yummy from where i am » affiirmed Nikkou, the alchool starting to attack her inhibition.

« Hum thanks, I guess »replied Naruto. His face was string to sport a light blush.

« Oooh! And heesh sho cute like thath! I whish whe had boysh like thath at home. » the princess added.

« I-I think we should be getting back to the hotel, Nikkou. » Hinata said, hoping to alleviate her teammate's predicament and to stop her charge hitting on her precious Naruto-kun.

« Yesh it'sh getting late. I'm gonna hit the shack » she said and propmtly rose from her chair and left the restaurant. Both ninja scrambled to follow her.

« Nikkou! The inn's the other way! » yelled Naruto

« Oh, right. » mumbled the redhead.

* * *

« Well well well. The dobe. This is going to be a little less boring than I had envisioned. »

« Yes, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-Kun is not a foe you can easilly dismiss. »

« Kabuto, I want you to wait here. I will confront the dobe. He will surely send the Hyuuga he's with running with the girl. Follow them. Kill the Hyuuga, capture the princess. »

« Hai Sasuke-sama »

* * *

Neji and Tenten were patrolling the roofs when they spotted the two nukenins.

« Isn't that Sasuke and Kabuto? » Tenten asked. Neji activated his byakugan.

« Yes. It's the Uchiua and the snake's lackey. » confirmed the Jounin.

« What are they doing here. Seems like they spying Naruto. » Tenten said.

« Shadow leader, we have a problem. Two possible charlies, Snake jr. and Medic-snake sighted. Appaqrently spying package. Over. » Neji spoke in his radio set.

« Shadow 1, confirm, Snake jr. and medic-snake spotted. Shadow 2 fall back behind package. Prepare for evacuation. Over. Shadow 1 advise further developement. » the radio squelched back.

* * *

« Hinata-chan? Can you help me, she's passed out. » Asked Naruto. Unfortunattely for them, they didn't see Sasuke land before them, too preoccupated they were with the princess.

« Dobe. » Naruto whipped in the direction the voice came from.

« Teme. »

« Hand over the girl. »

« Fuck you! Hinata! Take her and run! I'll hold him! » Naruto ordered.

« Hn. It's always the others before you isn't it? » stated Sasuke.

« Like you care » spat back the blond.

« My, my, so much agressivity Dobe. » said his ex teammate, smirking.

* * *

« Shadow Leader. Snake Jr has engaged Fox, White Moon is retreating with the package. Medic-Snake is in pursuit. Require Instructions. Over »

« Chase package, Link up with Shadow 2, We'll be extracting Fox. Over »

« Confirmed. Over. »

* * *

Temari spotted Hinata first and ran to her followed by Shikamaru.

« Temari! S-sasuke! He-e's back there with Naruto-kun! » yelled Hinata.

« We know. Kabuto is following you. Can you see him? » asked Shikamaru. Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself and activated her byakugan.

« He-e's hiding. Second building on my rear left, on the roof. » stated Hinata, trying to regain her calm.

« Shadow Leader, Shadow 2, White Moon and package secure. Retreating to Konoha. Over. » Shikamaru spoke in his radio. They heard a click then an aother anknowledging their intentions.

« Okay. Hand me the princess, I'll carry her untill we're clear. » required Temari. Hinata nodded and transfered her burden to the suna nin. They then headed out of the village.

* * *

Kabuto watched the exchange when a kunai ripped trough his shoulder.

« Don't move, Kabuto » yelled Neji.

« Konoha ninjas. Just like vermin, they crawl everywhere. » He started to turn back, but another Kunai struck him, in the foot this time, courtesy of Tenten. Meanwhile Neji had landed on the roof a few feet behind him.

« I said don't move. Kabuto. You Will be brought back to Konoha to face your crimes, willingly, or not. » flatly stated the Hyuuga.

« As if. Konoha nin. »

« Your funeral. »

Neji sprinted towards Kabuto, but the Oto-nin launched himself, a hail of diverse weapons impactong the roof where he stood. He landed on his good leg

« Like i said. Vermin. Too weak to fight alone. » Kabuto taunted. He ten reached in his back pouch and threw a poison bomb towards the origin of the incoming Kunais. Neji had already closed on him

« _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō »_screamed Neji then proceded to close off the impaired nuke-nin's tenkutsu points. Kabuto dropped to the ground like a stone.

« Shadow Leader, Medic-Snake is neutralised. Bound Moon is operational, Iron Maiden's status is unknown at the moment. » Neji informed his leader.

« You fell right into my trap. Dobe. »

« What? »

« You see, I sent Kabuto after the hyuuga and the Daimyo's daughter. As we speak I'm sure that your friend is dead and that the girl is enroute to Orochimaru. » droned Sasuke. Naruto growled.

« I'll kill you! _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! _» screamed an raging Naruto littering the street with 500 clones of himself.

« No you wont. My work here is done. Farewell, Dobe. » ccoly replied Sasuke before he shunshined away. As Kakashi and Anko were about to reach them.

« Naruto, You ok? » inquired Anko.

« Yeah i'm alright. Sasuke said he sent Kabuto-teme after Hinata we've got to help her! » a few of the rearmost clones answered. Before poofing away.

« Damn it! How many clones can he make? » wondered Anko.

« More. » muttered Kakashi before going to the remaining Naruto.

« Naruto-kun. Hinata and the package are sefe. Thanks to you. We're retreating to Konoha. » Kakashi sait to the youngster, putting a hand on his shoulders.

« Thanks sensei. » replied his student, sobbing.

« Shadow 1, Shadow 2, Snake Jr, has left the scene. General retreat. »

« Shadow Leader, Iron Maiden is alive and councious, too weak to move on herself. »

« Shadow 1, Will pick you up. Over. »

Nikkou woke up only to find her face stuffed in sandy blond hair.

« Hey! What's going on here! I tought we were headed to the hotel. And who are you? I don't know you! » freaked the tall redhead. Temari stopped running and let her passenger stand on her two feet.

« Your highness, I am Sabaku no Temari, sister of the Kazekage. This man is Chunnin Nara Shikamaru from Konohagakure, and I believe you alredy know Hyuuga Hinata over here. » informed Temari, using her classiest voice possible.

« Phew! I tought this was another ransom attempt on me. » said the princess, suddenly relieved to know she was in friendly company.

« It was. But we resolved the situation. » replied Shikamaru in a most proffesional tone.

« I assume you were there from the start. Am I right? Hinata? » she asked. Hinata looked at the soil.

« Yes. »

« And i suppose the Onsen and the restaurant was just part of the mission. Right » Hinata's head shot right up, her eyes beggining to leak.

« N-no! We weren't ev-ven sup-posed to m-make cont-tact with you! »

« Shadow Leader, package has regained counciousness, cover is blown. Over » Shikamaru whispered in his radio.

« There's more people. Great. Just great. I ask my father for one week away from it all. Just one freaking week. But no He has to send a whole regiment of ninjas behind my back! » Hissed the princess.

« Nikkou, please. » hiccuped Hinata

« Don't you Nikkou me, Hyuuga! » Shrilled the princess, literally fuming. Hinata's bottom lip was now quivering.

« HEY! Sit down, NOW! » bellowed Temari.

« You have no Right--- » shot back Nikkou at the irate suna-nin. In a matter of seconds Temari's fist was crushing against her jaw, effectively making her sit on the ground.

« How dare you! » she hissed at her assaillant.

« Now, you will listen to I cause a real diplomatic incident. Yes, this mission was commandited by your father, the Daimyo. Yes we were there from the start. All eight of us. Now the plan was to lay back and watch you from the shadows. Along the way the plan changed. The girl you met in that village is the real Hinata. I haven't known her for long, but in my duties as my brother's ambassador I've learned to know her and Naruto a lot. Those two are the most honest people you will meet in your life. Period. Almost to their detriment. A normal ninja would have lied to you right in your face, and you would have taken it, hook, sink and line. Hinata can lie. She's a ninja. And a damn fine one if you ask me. But she wouldn't lie to someone she considered a friend, Right Hinata » Hinata nodded

« Look at her, Missy. Is that the face of someone lying? » asked the still fuming blonde.

« No. you're right. » mumbled the princess, looking straight at Hinata.

« Now, I'm really sorry for the punch, but you needed your ideas to be staightened. » continued the blonde on a softer tone.

« It's okay. It still hurts, but it's okay. I'm sorry Hinata. Forgive me, please » asked Nikkou.

« You're f-forgiven. I-I unders-stand how it is, the p-pressure and all t-those things. B-but I-I will wa-arn you. E-Even if N-Naruto-kun is not m-my boyf-friend y-yet, he will be... s-someday. S-so please d-don't hit on him? Okay? » Hinata replied her courage deflating along the way.

« You're too cute for your own good, Hinata-chan. I won't touch your Naruto, I promise. Friends? » said Nikkou getting back up and hugging a still teary-eyed Hinata

« Friends. »

Half an hour later, the remaining ninjas had caught back the lead group.

« Hatake-san, I thank you and your squad for saving me. Temari-san, Shikamaru-san and Hinata-chan have informed of the parameters of this mission, and even if i am aware of it, rest assured that it will not endanger it's completion status. » The princess affirmed to the slant-haired ninja,

« Thank you, your highness. » replied the Jounin.

« I have a request, Hatake-san. »

« Yes, your highness »

« I wish to meet the Hokage in order. And can we cut the diplomatic crap, I'm not a ninja, we're still far from konoha, and i hate it. »

« Uh, yeah, sure. »

« Great! I'm Ichiro Nikkou, pleased to meet you! » Chirped the red head.

« Uh, Hatake Kakashi. I see you know Temari-san and Shikamaru-san. You also know Uzumaki Naruto. So that leaves Hyuuga Neji, the fellow there with the long hair. He's Hinata-san's cousin, And this is Mitarashi Anko. »

« I was told you were eight. So I assume one of the uncouncious ones is one of my would-be kidnappers. »

« Ah, yes. Our last member is thae girl that Anko-san is carrying, Matusawa Tenten. I'm carrying one of your assaillants, one Yakushi Kabuto. »

« Izumoooooooooooooo! I'm boooooooooreed! » Wailed Kotetsu.

« Sto whining will you? You make the job seem even more boring than it is. » Replied his long-time friend. »

« Hey, I got an idea! Let's play cards! »

« Don't even think about it. If Tsunade-sama Were to catch us, she'd probably skin us alive! »

« Yeah. Bummer. »

While they were still bickering, Kakashi's group came up at the gates

« Finally some action! » shouted Kotetsu.

« Hi Kakashi-san. Did the mission go well? » inquired Izumo.

« Mmm. Every one is back in one piece. We've bought back the client and a prisoneer. » Replied the jonin.

« Nice! Just for the records, I need to see your papers. » stated Kotetsu. Every konoha ninja then proceeded to show their ninja licenses and they registered their passage trough the gate.

« Allright now that everthing is in order, i willhave to ask you to drop the prisoneer at the ANBU headquarters, then escort the client to meet with Tsunade-sama. She's waiting for you. » said Izumo.

« Have a nice day! » added Kotetsu. As he watched the group leave their table.

« I'm still bored Izumo »

« Shut up. »

After they had dropped Kabuto to the care of the ANBU Interrogation unit, the nine remaining members of the pary made their way to the Hokage Tower. As they reached their Hokae's office, Shizune informed her boss of their presence, then led tem trough the double oak doors of Tsunade's office.

« Kakashi, Anko, Neji, Please give me quick report of the mission. » Ordered Tsunade, who was sitting at ther desk.

« The mission's status is still undecided. Princess Nikkou here, Naruto and Hinata were attacked after leaving a restaurant with the intention to go back to the inn where they had rented rooms for the week. Their attackers were nukenins Uchihua Sasuke and Yakushi Kabuto. We were following their progression trough the village and were able to intervene. We managed to capture Yakushi Kabuto, while Uchihua Sasuke fleed the scene. As you see Princess Nikkou was unharmed during the skirmish. » explained Kakashi.

« I'm glad to hear that you are well, your Highness. But May i ask why Naruto and Hinata were in DIRECT CONTACT WITH HER? » bellowed Tsunade.

« It was my idea, Tsunade-baa-chan. I tought it would be easier for us this way.. » offered Naruto.

« DON'T CALL ME THAT! GAKI! And what in the hell had gone trought that thick skull of yours! You knew the mission's parameters! Now I will have to tell the Daimyio that we didn't follow the directives that he expressely asked us follow? »said a still fuming Tsunade.

« I beg your pardon, Hokage-sama, but if i understand the terms of this mission right, it's completion to

the required parameters, as you say, would have been highly improbable. I've been watched by security details, since i've been born. I know when i'm watched. And that includes Ninjas. IT,s a sith sense if you will. Right now, aside from you, me and those who i met on the mission, I know you have at least two others watching. One is in that corner, and the other one is hiddene in the roof. I know why Otu-san required that your ninjas remained hidden, but I would have found out. And i would have probably raised hell back at the palace over it. All I wanted was a week to be away from all of that, the security, the decorum and all that crap. Naruto and Hinata made me forget about it all, treated me as a normal person, even if they knew who I am. And when the time came for them to save my life, they did their duty as well as is expected from any Konoha. This is not what i can call a failiure. And i will make sure that you will not hear from my dear tou-san that this mission is considered as so. » argued Nikkou

«Good. Kakashi, Anko, Neji, I want a full written report of the mission on my desk by the end of the week. You can leave, I wish t talk to the princess in private.. Naruto, Hinata as it seems you have befriended her highness, please wait outside, you will guide her during her stay in the village.» stated Tsunade.

They all bowed and left the room.

« Your highness. Pleade have a seat. » offered the hokage. The princess did so.

« Your highness, we have recieved news that your father, the daimyo, has passed away 2 days ago, of natural causes. I offer you, in my personal name and for the the village, my most sincere condoleances. » said the elder blonde in a most motherly tone.

« Tou-san, no » murmured the princess, tears welling up in her eyes.

« Do you need anything your highness? »

« I only wish to stay here a few days, then I will be heading back to the capital. And pleas stop with the protocol. I don't like it. »

« Wery well. We don't really have installations for visitors as this is a hidden village. But I am sure something can be arranged . Please follow me.»

Tsunade and a clearly depressed Nikkou made their way out of the office. Naruto and Hinata immediately noticed the sorry state their friend was in.

« Are you okay Nikkou? » asked Naruto, clearly concerned with the princess's well being.

« I just learned of Tou-san's death » sobbed Nikkou.

« Oh. Sorry. I didn't know. » quietly replied the usually loud knucklehead.

« It's alright, you couldn't know. » reassured the redhead.

« Naruto, Nikkou will be staying with you untill she leaves for the capital. » said Tsunade

« But baa-chan! I live in a single-room appartment!, Where will she sleep? » shouted Naruto. Tsunade sweat-dropped.

« Naruto, remember, The house of your father? It's ready. »

« Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. »

« Idiot. »

« Hey! »


	6. Chapter 6

Here goes Chapter 6. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of it's associated characters.

* * *

Nikkou and Naruto were following the Hokage, not really knowing where they were heading to. Hinata was by their side, but being a Hyuuga meant that she knew the wealthy part of the village and it's layout. In fact she was almost sure of where they were heading, but did not want to spoil the surprise for Naruto. After all there was only one unused mansion in that neighborhood. All of the kids knew it. It was their house in the tree. A huge house in the tree. Even if it was not actually built in a tree. And not that big since she had grown since those days. She was happy for her Naruto. It was a nice house. And it was next to the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto was just excited. He didn't know that part of the town very well. In fact he was never allowed behind the high walls that were lining the large streets. But he had heard that they hid the houses of the major clans of Konoha. His new house was probably on the other side of the complexes, but that didn't really matter to him. He would have a place of his own. Not that the apartment he was renting with the money the Sandaime was giving him as a kid, and his own money since he was a shinobi, wasn't nice, But it wasn't his own.

Nikkou, however was just going trough the motions. She was petrified. Her father was dead. And she knew that in a few days she would have to go back to the palace and take on a role she did not feel she was ready for. Suddenly she realised that here was no walls on one side of the road and that there was a tall man in traditional robes there apparently waiting for them to arrive.

She watched as the Hokage took a few more steps and whispered for a while to the man. She recognised the man. He was the head of the Hyuuga clan. She had met him a few times at the palace. As Tsunade finished whispering a look of surprise flashed across his face before he nodded once in acknowledgement.

Tsunade walked back to the group and stood between Naruto and Nikkou. Hiashi followed her and stopped in front of the princess.

"Your highness, let me express my sorrow at the loss of our beloved Daimyo. Rest assured that that my clan and myself are at your disposition as your loyal subjects." said Hiashi kneeling in front of the princess, his head bowed in submission.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, I am honored of your loyalty and I am thankful for it. Stand up, loyal shinobi and walk proud for you are one of the valiant souls who puts it's life at risk for my sake." mechanically droned the redhead.

"What's that shit for?" asked an utterly confused Naruto to Hinata.

"It's the shinobi's loyalty creed. Father just told Nikkou that we are willing to die to protect Fire country and Nikkou." answered Hinata. Naruto then turned and walked to Nikkou, grabbing her hand.

"I'd die for you too you know" Nikkou looked at Naruto surprised, and a tear rolled off her cheek.

"You're sweet Naruto-kun. But you don't need to proclaim your loyalty to me. You're not a clan head." she said sadly.

"Why not. You're a friend, well i think. Once someone told me that you need to fight for what's important. Your precious people. I don't have a family, so my precious people, those I protect are my 's my Nindo. My way of the ninja. Dattebayo." Nikkou could not help herself, she embraced the blonde kid, almost crushing his ribs and buried her head in his shoulder, tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

Hiashi looked at Tsunade. "That kid is wiser than he seems." he whispered to her.

"I don't think he knows it" she whispered back. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Your highness, Uzumaki-san, I must interfere in your tearful display of emotion. I still have a house to present to it's owner."

* * *

The house in itself wouldn't have been what most people would have imagined as the house of a Hokage and living legend. Yes it was big, yet it still had a modest and cozy feel to it. It sat on the middle of a vast land peppered with trees.

"Uzumaki-san, Your father was my companion in arms, and a dear friend to me, as was your mother, despite her unruly ways." stated Hiashi. "When Tsunade-sama came to me for help with the restoration of this house, I saw it as a chance to mend the wrongful way in which you were treated by this village. Had my hands not been tied by both the Hyuuga and Konoha councils i would have done more, if only to honour the memory of my friends. So please, Uzumaki-san, accept this as an apology in my own name and in the name of my clan.."

Naruto blinked a few times. "Thanks, I guess. And don't be sorry. What happened, happened, and i don't think anything can be changed about what happened. And call me Naruto, please."

"I am happy to hear you don't harbor any hatred towards us, Naruto-san. And since you insist i call you by your forename, please do so for me too. Now, would you like to be given a tour of your domain?"

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

The interior of the house was as it's exterior, beautiful, but not extravagant. Naruto was just speechless.

"Are you hap-py with your new h-house Naruto-kun?" Asked a clearly worried Hinata.

"It's. so. COOOOOOOOL. Really, thank-you, Hiashi-san!"

"I'm glad to see our efforts are appreciated. Naruto-san. If you ever find yourself to be in need, my door will always be open for you. Now, I will have to excuse myself, as I have much to do at our estate."

"Well thank you again, Hiashi-san, for the house and all."

"My pleasure, Naruto-san, farewell."

And with that Hiashi left the group.

"Hinata? I didn't say anything to your father right?' Asked a still nervous Naruto

"You did well N-Naruto. Don't worry." replied Hinata

"Yes, Don't get your panties in a bunch over this, Naruto. I warned Hiashi that you are blunt most of the time. And I asked to speak to you in a formal tone. I wanted to know how you would react." added Tsunade.

"Why?"

"Social skills, How you behave with people, are an essential part of being an Hokage. If you ever end up with the job, you will meet with people that can influence the future of the village, allies , clients and council heads you will need to agree with you, and trust you. Hostiles people you will need to will need to be calmed and much more." Tsunade sat herself on a nearby chair.

"Naruto, I was waiting for you to be ready to tell you who is your father. Tonight you proved me you are ready. Please have a seat all."

Nikkou and Hinata sat themselves on a couch left of Tsunade and Naruto just plopped himself on the floor.

"Naruto, your father was Namikaze Minato, Yellow flash of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage. This house was his and Kushina's."

"You are the yellow flash's son?" yelled Nikkou. Hinata was just gaping.

"You mean..." whispered Naruto, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Unfortunately, yes. Your father did it." said Tsunade looking down at Naruto her eyes full of sorrow. "It may seems unfair and heartless to you. But please understand he had less than a hour to set a plan, and he had no reason to believe Kushina would not survive. But basically Hell was breaking loose. The medical staff got stretched too thin and we lost many injured ninjas and your mother because of that. It is to this day my biggest shame."

"I understand. It hurts. A lot. But I think i understand. He couldn't bring himself to do it to someone else's child, right."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I'd like to understand, what are you two are talking about, and why is Hinata-san seems so horrified?' inquired Nikkou. Naruto finally noticed Hinata's state and felt his heart sink.

"You know, Hinata-chan?" he asked her, his voice breaking.

"Every chunnin is told, Naruto. So they know what to do if something bad happened. I personally told each of the Konoha 11 that became under my reign. Then let them choose if they still wanted to work with you. I have to say i was impressed at the faith they have in you. Now since Nikkou is not a Konoha Ninja, si it's up to you to decide to you if she will know your secret." said Tsunade. Naruto took a shuddering breath then faced Nikkou and Hinata.

"Nikkou, i'm going to tell you Konoha's biggest secret. Do you know what a jinchuriki is?"

"Not really."

"A jinchuriki is a person who has a demon sealed in it. A human sacrifice. I am the jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Yoko. I will understand if you wish to be protected by someone else and sleep somewhere else. I'm sure the Hyuuga can arrange something. Now if you'll excuse me, Daimyo-sama, Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, I'm going to sleep." With that, Naruto rose and went to one of the rooms.

* * *

Naruto was still deep in tought when he heard his door open and the soft sounds of someone stepping in.

"Naruto-kun?" the intruder said.

"Hinata-chan? You still here? I tought you were still on duty" said Naruto, without looking at her

"I am"

"Then what are you still doing here" he asked. Hinata closed the distance to the bed and sat herself.

"Nikkou-chan is sleeping in the room next door"

"Huh?" He said righting himself upon the headboard of the bed

"She said that you saved her life once and that she doubts you would omit your pledge"

"I did promise to die for her if it's needed."

"And you never go back on a promise"

"Yeah... Are you still my friend? Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata slowly turned her head to look at the blond.

"Hokage-sama told you she told us about it. I already knew before the mission, Naruto-kun. I offered you my friendship willingly Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was horrified of the treatment that our village gave you."

"Mmm. The others... are they afraid of me?"

"Some were, initially. But we had time to thin it trough. It's all settled now."

"But Neji..."

"My cousin was just abiding by his duty to our clan., he was ordered by the Hyuuga council to protect me, and my honour. And since the day you defeated him, he has taken his duty to heart. Neji doesn't fear you, he was one of our group that helped the most in reassuring those who didn't understand your plight. He told me he was indebted to you Naruto-kun"

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Hinata-chan"

"I don't think he was thinking about you hurting me Naruto-kun." she said starting to pressing her indexes together, her face slightly reddening

"What was he afraid for then?"

"He feared for m-my hon-nour, Naruto-kun" she said, her mostly gone stuttering around Naruto syndrome reappearing.

"Your hounour?"

"Y-yes, I-i think he t-tought you could d-do p-perv-verted t-things t-to m-me" As she said that, Naruto was hit by a sudden case of high-pressure nosebleed

"N-narut-to-kun?" she asked clearly concerned by the now limp jinchuriki. Understanding what happened to her beloved Naruto, her mind once again went straight to the gutter and she too lost consciousness.

* * *

After taking her leave of the still somewhat confused Daimyo and Hinata, Tsunade called for an ANBU to convene an extraordinary meeting of the council for the following morning and went back to her chambers in the Hokage Tower. Her apprentice, Shizune was waiting with apparent nevousity etched on her face.

"How did he take it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Exceptionally well, considering we're talking about Naruto." she informed the brunette

"Meaning?"

"He blew a fuse, told the Daimyo his secret, and went to a room to sulk" she responded, walking to a cupboard and fetching a cup of sake and two saucers.

"That's it?" Shizune asked eyeing her master as she went to her chair behind the massive desk that was the center of attention of the office.

"Yes. He's come a long way. He's no where ready to take on the role of Hokage, but he's slowly getting there." she answered filling the two saucers with sake.

"So what are you going to do" the apprentice asked

"Well he's a Namikaze now. He has the right to represent his clan on the council. So i have called for a meeting tomorrow morning." Tsunade answered offering the brunette the second saucer full of sake.

"He's not going to like it." the brunette stated Taking the saucer

"Naruto will bitch and whine, but he'll come. Danzou and sensei's teammate will be furious." Tsunade replied then downed the content of her saucer

"You're insane" Shizune muttered before she sipped at her sake.

"I know" Tsunade chirped, he face adorning a smile that could rival those of the Cheshire cat.

* * *

Neko was perched on the foot board of a bed watching two cuddling teens sleeping together. She was debating how to wake them. Normally she wouldn't even have bothered as the target of this mission was the one universally known in the unit as "the brat". She didn't mind the boy. Or the permanent need to watch for his well-being. Each one of them had taken a liking to the brash blond and knew that once you had earned his trust he was pretty much the lovable younger brother they all considered him to be.

The ANBU corps was a small detachment of elite ninjas, separated in three units. There was the nefarious Torture & Interrogation unit, led by Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko, known internally as the mad shrinks. Then there was Tenzo's External Operations unit, which had earned itself the nickname of "the attention whores" during their last leader's reign, Hatake Kakashi. Then there was the unit under her command, the Internal Security unit, the named by their colleagues the Cloistered Nuns because of the need for them to stick close to the socially accepted decorum.

However, they had never bothered to do so in Naruto's case, as in the beginning they didn't care for the boy that much. Not caring for the target didn't mean not caring for the still en-going mission of ensuring the blond loudmouth's general safety. So in the last 16 years of observing the struggles of the now chunnin the members of the chunnin had earned the respect, then affection of the unit's members. Herself being a member of the unit for the last 8 years had taken a shine to him, and still took the duty of watching over the boy, even if her current position didn't require so, often taking the rookies with her, to show them the spirit needed for the job. They were the Hokage's eyes, arms and mouth in the village, and needed to treat each of the villagers, civilians and shinobi as if they were the Hokage.

Still, a playful retaliation prank or two on the blond was just fair game, as long as it wasn't cruel. But she decided that this morning was not the right time. After all, the girl being cuddled by Naruto was the heir of the Hyuuga, and she needed to bring a relatively calm Naruto to the Council chambers. So she went out of the room, the same way she went in, trough the window, and went to the main door to knock on the door, hopefully loud enough for the boy to hear.

* * *

After a few minutes a still bleary eyed Naruto answered the door.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence at her office as soon as possible."

"Uh, Neko-san, what about my mission?"

"Don't worry I was instructed to take over tour duty until your return"

"All right. I'll have a quick shower and I'll go. Please come in."

* * *

15 minutes later, Naruto was seated across the Hokage in her office.

"I see you have finished sulking." Said the Hokage, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want, Baa-chan?" replied Naruto, still frowning. He didn't really want to leave the bet that morning, even if Hinata was in it. He didn't understand why, but he knew he was comfy.

"I called for a meeting of the Council, and since i now recognise you as the Head of the Namikaze clan, I want you to assist."

"But i'm not ready for that! And what is so urgent that you'd need the council for?"

"Why to authorise the creation of the Namikaze clan, and the application of the Clan reconstruction act to the Namikaze Clan."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, suddenly standing up, sending his chair flying across the room.

"Simple, Naruto-kun. Your paternal grandmother was a minor Senju, a distant cousin of mine, who married independent ninja named Namikaze Shinji. Both died during the early stages of the third Ninja war. That would make you an independent ninja too. But since Who your Father was, and the fact that you mastered one of his original jutsus, you qualify as the rightful head of the new born Namikaze clan."

"But why?"

"Have you ever noticed that all the clan have some jutsu of sort that is exclusive to them?"

"Like Hinata's byakugan or Shikamaru's kage whatever?"

"Yes Naruto. You, like your father, have mastered the Rasengan and hold a contract with the Toads. These facts qualify you and your descendants, any kids you will have, as a Ninja clan"

"I see, and what's the clan reconstruction act?"

"Well, IF you wish, you can have up to three wives, to help you to have a strong lineage."

"ERO-BAA-CHAN!"

"The pot is calling the kettle black, Ero-gaki. I didn't say you had to have three wives, or any other stupid thing my stupid teammate might have put into your head. I said you could do it if you wanted to. You will still need to have one wife, but that's all you are required to. Now you will come with me to the council rooms, and you will behave, understood Gaki?! And you will call me Hokage-sama during the meeting, and you will only speak when asked to. That clear?"

"Hai hai!" "Could you change my name to Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Why? I don't my mother to be remembered too. Even if I didn't know her."

"That's unusual, but i don't see why not. Do you want your clan to be known as Namikaze-Uzumaki too?"

"Nah just Namikaze is alright."

* * *

Feel free to R&R, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

There you go, 7th chapter.

* * *

Hiashi was sitting on a bench with Chibi Aburame. Hiashi, being himself a man of few words, had learned to appreciate the bug using clan leader's quiteness and knack for observation.

"Somehow, I have a feeling you know something i do not know, Hashi-san."

"Maybe."

"Something about the object of this meeting i presume."

"Probably, Chibi-san."

"Hiashi-san, I have learned that your clan has taken upon itself to undertake the renovation of the Namikaze Estates. Would I be wrong to say that this could be in relation to this meeting?"

"It could be"

"I see. Have you heard of his opinion on this?"

"No. But my daughter might be in the know. Unfortunately I didn't have the chance to meet with her this morning."

"I see."

Both men remained there waiting for the events to follow.

* * *

Moments later, a tall redhead made her appearance, followed closely by Hyuuga Hinata and an Anbu sporting a cat like mask. Danzo, ever the inquisitive mind went to greet them.

"Allow me to present myself, Danzo, former commander of the ANBU, independant Ninja. May I inquire of your identity, please?" he inquired.

"Danzo-sama, don't you recognize your Daimyo?" said the ANBU.

"Please, Neko-san. The Daimyo is an old crook. This young girl can't be the Daimyo."

"Danzo-san, I was told by Neko-san and Hyuuga san, that you were an intelligent and informed man. But since the recent death of my father is kept secret until i return to the capital, i will forget that such language was said."

"Nonsense! If the Daimyo was dead I would have been informed."

"Danzo, Daimyo-sama is telling the truth. Hokage-sama has confirmed it herself."

"Are you speaking the truth Hiashi-san?"

"He is. I wasn't aware you would be gracing us with your presence this morning, Daimyo-sama."

"I wasn't either, Hokage-sama. But hearing Naruto-san yell about it to Hinata-san this morning was hard to miss."

"Sorry Ni OW! Daimyo-sama."

"It's all forgiven Naruto-san. As for you, Danzo-san. Feel lucky for being a Independent Ninja."

"I am, Daimyo-sama. My apologies Damiyo-sama."

* * *

After all the clan heads in attendance had given their pledges to Nikkou, the were introduced to the Council room and took their places.

"Daimyo-sama, may i?"

"It's your council, Hokage-sama, do as you wish. I only observe this meeting."

"Arigato, Daimyo-sama. I bring this meeting of the council of Konoha to order. I have 3 propositions and a report for my esteemed council this morning. I will begin by the first proposition. I wish for this council to agree to an exchange of votes with the Council of Fire. Daimyo-sama would be accorded one vote on this council, from herself, or any person she would wish to appoint in her stead, for a vote on the council of Fire for myself as the Voice of her Ninjas and Civilians of this village or any person i would appoint in my stead. Is there someone to support this motion?"

"I support the Motion." said Nara Shikaku.

"Than you, Nara-san, We will now vote on the Motion."

One after one the present council members agreed on the motion.

"With a vote of 11 yeas and one abstention, the motion is passed."

"May I inquire who abstained, Hokage-sama" asked Nikkou.

"The seat you are occupying, Daimyo-sama, is the seat usually attributed to the Uchiha clan. But since the last member of the clan is absent right now his vote is considered as an abstention." replied Tsunade.

"Uchiha is the name of one of my attackers isn't it?"

"Yes Daimyo-sama."

"Then why doe he have this seat for him?"

"I have no power over the composition of this council. Only the council has to power to modify itself, I can only propose. I tried, but the council didn't agree."

"I see."

"I will now report to the council the nomination of one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto to the rank of chunnin. Chunnin Namikaze-Uzumaki has put his life in danger facing Uchiha Sasuke to protect Daimyo-sama.

"Nonsense. Uchiha Sasuke would never do such thing!" uttered Utatane Koharu.

"While i was not there, Utatane-san, Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. Jonin Hyuuga Neji and Chunnin Matsusawa Tenten captured the only other known enemy operative, Missing-nin Yakushi Kabuto. The oto-nin is currently detained by Morino Ibiki. Do you wish to challenge these facts?" bellowed Tsunade

"No, I'm satisfied." said Koharu

"Very well. The last two motions will be voted jointly. I wish for the creation of a new clan, the Namikaze clan. And I wish to place it under the Clan reconstruction act."

"I suggest we debate this motion before we vote" Calmly said Hyuuga Hiashi.

"I support Hyuuga-san's suggestion." agreed the Aburame clan head.

"I suggest we bring the prospective clan head of this clan to the debate" then added added Nara Shikaku.

"I support Nara-san's suggestion." said Sarutobi Asuma.

"We will do so. ANBU. Bring Chunnin Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto to the room, please." ordered Tsunade

An ANBU Standing by the door opened it to let Naruto in.

"Uh, hi." said Naruto.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki, We are about to hold debate on the inclusion of your clan to this village and this council. We wish you to participate and answer our questions."

"Ok, Hokage-sama."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki-san, You have been known to this village as Uzumaki Naruto for all your life. Why have you changed your name to include the name of the Yondaime Hokage?" asked Nara Shikaku.

"Sir, Hokage-sama told me that my father was the Yondaime. Uzumaki was the name of my mother. I wished to honour my father and my mother." replied the young blond.

"Why would you be a worthy addition to this council?" inquired Danzo, hoping the boy to decompose.

"I am the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko, a chunnin of this village. I have a contract with the toads, which i wish to give to my children. I have also mastered the Ransengan, with the help of Jiraya-sensei." he replied.

"I was told you have been treated brutally by some elements of this village, do you not resent them, or this village?" asked Inuzuka Tsume.

"I can't say i'm happy to about my past. But i can't change it. I do not resent the village or the civilians. I understand if thy are afraid of me. It's normal to be scared by what you don't know. But i want them to see i'm no threat. I want them to see I'm a loyal ninja. And maybe accept me as a worthy Hokage some day. It will be hard, but i promised myself i would do it. And I never go back on my word. It's my nindo"

"You wish to be Hokage? Surely with the Kyuubi sealed in you you have enough power. Don't you?" said Danzo

"It's not about power, sir. It never was. I want to follow the lead of my father and the sandaime. I want to protect my precious ones and my village. Wanting power just to have power would make me like Orochimaru or Sasuke-teme."

There was a pause.

"Is there more questions for Namikaze-Uzumaki-san?" asked Tsunade.

"One more, if you please. Do you have proof of your claim as the heir of the Yondaime?" asked Mitokado Homura

"Uh..."

"I have one. I submit to the attention of the council the birth certificate of Namikaze-Uzumaki-san and his name change request and the marriage certificate of his parents, all duly approved by the Hokage acting at the time of their filing." replied Tsunade.

Tsunade passed the files then waited a moment for them to verify its contents.

"Does anyone have an objection to the veracity of these documents?" asked the Hokage. No one said a word.

"Are we ready to vote on the subject?" she asked again. All the others gave their ascent.

"So, please vote on the creation of the Namikaze clan and it's inclusion under the Clan reconstruction act."

Again, all the members casted their vote.

"With a vote of 8 yeas, 3 nays and an abstention, The council rules in favor of the inclusion of the Namikaze clan, under the leadership of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The clan will be placed under the Clan reconstruction act for the until the next generation. Congratulations Naruto. This brings this extraordinary session to a close."

"Won't the Namikaze clan head pledge allegiance to Daimyo-sama?" Asked Danzo hoping to at least put Naruto in an uncomfortable place.

"Danzo-san, Naruto-san has already pledge alleigiance to me last night. He did it impulsively after seeing Hyuuga-san doing so. In his own clumsy way. Is that right Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Daimyo-sama. If Danzo-san is finished wasting our time I wish to talk to Naruto-san in private."

* * *

"You did well gaki." Said a smiling Tsunade

"Are all meetings this hard?" Asked Naruto

"No, most will seem boring to you. Most of the time I give them reports on the state of the Ninja forces, the economy. All that paperwork i'm doing is not for nothing you know. But I wanted you there to learn the workings of the village." answered the Hokage, ina reassuring tone.

"Ok. If i need to do it, I'll do it. When's the next meeting.?" the blond knucklehead asked

"In three weeks. I'll send someone to remind you."

"What happens if I'm on a mission?"

"You can name someone as your replacement, or just be absent, like the Uchiha seat. If you want someone to sit for you that person will need to be an independent ninja."

"Ok. Can I go now?"

"Not yet. Daimyo-sama, Your regular guard will be there in the morning should you wish to depart for the capital." said the hokage

"I guess i should go back. That country won't run by itself. Thank you for your hospitality Tsunade-sama." replied the redheaded daimyo

"We will happily welcome you back should you wish so, Nikkou-sama. Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"After you hand Daimyo-sam to her guards, come back here with Hinata."

"What for?" asked the now completely puzzled knucklehead.

"Because I am still the hokage and you're a chunnin. Get the hell outta here. No offence meant, Nikkou-sama."

"None taken"

* * *

The following morning Naruto and Hinata entrusted their daimyo to her guards, wished her a safe return trip to the capital and promised her they would write regularly, then made their way to the Hokage Tower.

Upon arrival they met the remaining Konoha Eleven. Much to Naruto's displeasure, none of them was aware of the object of the requested meeting with Tsunade. Naruto succeded to wait patiently for a good ten minutes before he got restless.

"NARUTO! SIT DOWN ALREADY!" Yelled Sakura at her teammate.

"But it's taking so long! I'd bet that Tsunade-baa-chan is still sleeping off her hangover."

"NARUTO!"

"What! She does it all the time!"

"Naruto, you're being troublesome." quipped the lanky Nara.

"You're no fun, Shika."

"Naruto-kun, I suggest you to sit down seat yourself and wait patiently for Hokage-sama to see us. It might be better for your health." retorted the usually quiet Shino.

"What you're gonna make me sit?" asked Naruto mocking the bug-user. Unaware of the still rapidly aggravating Sakura.

"Not me, her" replied Shino

"Who?"

"ME!" screamed Sakura, who then punched Naruto in the head, sending him flying across the hallway.

"Itai." Moaned Naruto. Seeing this Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried while attempting to find any serious injuries.

"Quit fretting over the Baka, Hinata-chan. You know he'll be all right" told a chuckling Kiba.

"Naruto-kun isn't a baka, Kiba-kun." she mumbled.

"If you say so."

Right then, Shizune poked her head in the hallway.

"Hokage-sama is ready to receive you." she announced the group.

"Finally!" shouted Naruto

"See, told you he'd be all right." quipped Kiba

* * *

One by one the ninjas filed in the office offering their greetings to the Hokage.

"Thank you for coming." Tsunade said. A kind smile gracing her face.

"S'not like we had a choice" muttered Naruto.

"Naruto." the buxom blond growled at her newest chunnin, then regained her composure.

"I have asked you to come here this morning because i have decided to make some important changes concerning your teams. Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 are dissolved and will be put back in circulation for the coming class of gennins. Naruto, shut your trap i'm not finished. I will give you new assignments that i feel will suit you and your training needs."

"Rock Lee and Akamichi choji you will be forming an assault team with Maito Gai within the regular forces. Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru, you are to report to Mitarashi Anko at the ANBU Intelligence Corps. Inuzuka Kiba and Matuzawa Tenten, you are assigned to the ANBU Internal security unit. You will report to Uzuki Yugao. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata you will report to Hyuuga Hiashi of the Diplomatic Relations Department. Sakura, you will be under the orders of Shizune. You will be part of an experimental emergency flying medical Unit. While you are not in duty on the medical unit, you will be acting as my assistant. Shizune will soon moved to teaching the medical techniques at the academy, after she's shown you the job. Hyuuga Neji, you will report to Umino Iruka, he will teach you the basics of teaching. Hopefully you will be ready to take on your own genin team as the next class graduates. Any questions?"

"Baa-chan, what is the diplomatic relatives thingy you're sending me to?" asked a confused Naruto.

"The Diplomatic RELATIONS Department, Naruto-kun, is the part of the Konoha government that is in charge of making deals with other ninja villages and the Daimyo." patiently answered the Hokage.

"But why me? I'd understand if you sent Shika, or Shino, or even Sakura-chan. I mean, I'm not that nerdish."

"Naruto, You're not someone that could be called an erudite. But you have an knack for thinking outside the box. Knowledge is something that can be acquired. Unconventional thinking is not. Besides, Hyuuga-san asked specifically for you and Hinata-chan to be assigned to him. And before you ask, yes you will receive physical and ninjutsu training. But not in the near future."

"But I need to get stronger to be Hokage."

"I've already told you, Naruto, you need to learn to handle important people better than you're doing right now. This is one of your weakest points. Think of working with our best diplomat as if you were training under Jiraya. It will be hard, but you'll get closer to your dream." Tsunade told Naruto in a reassuring tone.

"Allright. If you say i'll be closer to being Hokage, I'll do it." replied Naruto, with much enthusiasm.

"Hokage-sama, Not to be rude or anything, but i think you made an error. The baka's name is Uzumaki, not Namikaze-Uzumaki." said Kiba.

"You are wrong, Kiba-san. The gaki is the son of the late Yondaime Hokage. His birth certificate bears the name of Namikaze Naruto. For the reason you all know and for his protection his name was changed to Uzumaki, after his mother. I've told him of his heritage this week and he decided to bear both names. He is the head of the recently constituted Namikaze clan. I was planning to tell you this morning." answered Tsunade.

"Is that true, Naruto?" enquired Shikamaru.

"Yeah. My father was the yondaime and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki? You mean the Bloody Rose of Whirlpool is your mother?" asked a starstruck Tenten

"I guess, i haven't had anytime yet to go trough the archives of the family yet." sheepishly replied Naruto.

"She's one of my idols. Otou-sama used to tell me stories about her and Hokage-sama all the time when i was a toddler." added the bun wearing kunoichi.

"Hey maybe there's some of her techniques in the archives. If i find something, i'll tell you okay"

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" squealed Tenten.

"Hokage-sama, may I enquire if trusting me with the formation of a gennin team is the right thing to do?" asked Neji.

"Neji-san, you have a tendency, as almost all prodigies have, to shun those who are not your equals in fighting skills. You are an excellent fighter and an able tactician. Your jonnin rank is a testament to that. I want you one day to be one of the leaders of the regular forces. In order to do so you will need to learn to lead people that are not as good as you are. Taking a team of fresh gennins will teach you to lead and train shinobis that have varying styles and abilities. Kids, I'm not doing this out of the blue. I've put a lot of thinking into these assignments. You are almost all clan heirs, or particularly skilled shinobis. Normally you would have followed the normal path and serve with your senseis a few years. Except Neji, given that he was recently made Jonnin he was slated to be moved to somewhere else anyway. But I've decided to put you all on the fast track. Our leading ninjas aren't getting younger and this village need a new generation of leaders. I have faith in you all. Make me proud and fulfill your duties as the professionals I know you are."

"HAI" chorused the youngsters.

"Now get outta here."

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, Namikaze-Uzumaki and your daughter are there to report." announced a young woman in her early twentys

"Akemi-san, you will respect these two as you would any of your other colleagues. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Arigato. You may let them in."

"Hai."

With that the woman left the room and did as she was asked.

"Please have a seat." offered Hiashi.

"Arigato, Otou-sama." said the two chunnins.

"Hinata-san, while we are in office, you will refer to me as Hiashi-sama, as do all my employees. You too, Naruto-san. I will treat you as i would treat any of them."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"I have asked Hokage-sama for your services because I think you will be valuable assets in my service. My plan is to first use you as couriers. You will carry diplomatic missives I need to be sent to their recipients in person. That means, that if I want to want a message to be sent to, say, the Kazekage, the only person you will give the document is the Kazekage himself. No one else."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Good. Now thate this message to the Kazekage. That will be all."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama" said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

See ya next time!


End file.
